Dextra Ae, ayudame
by flor.leanny
Summary: Como Lily y James se conocen. Y la primera guerra contra Voldemort.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Otro año**

NOTA: POR MAS DE QUE HALLA CAPITULOS ADELANTE DE ESTE DEJAME UN RR SI? NO SEAS MALDITO

- Estas llegando tarde, estas llegando tarde — se repetía a si misma mientras traspasaba corriendo la pared ubicada entre los andenes 9 y 10, de la estación King Cross de Londres. - ¿Qué clase de prefecta llega tarde el primer día de clases? Obviamente yo — se respondió enojada, continuando con su carrera hacia el tren escarlata, pero de pronto se sobresalto:

- ¡Lily!

En un intento de frenar su carro, Lilian Evans, cayó al suelo al son de todas sus cosas, haciendo un gran espectáculo.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el responsable de su caída, un chico de estatura media, con ojos color miel, pelos castaños claros y una gran sonrisa, para algunos simpática, para otros bobalicona.

- ¿Y a vos que te parece querido Remus?- Pregunto muy irónicamente la temperamental chica — Es tarde estoy en el piso, mis cosas también, y echa un desastre — La chica acomodo su rojizo y espeso cabello, dejando a relucir unos hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¿No vas a cambiar nunca, eh? — pregunto Remus sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano.

- Jamás — contesto Lily, poniéndose de pie.

- Hola Lilian. – repuso el chico sonriente.

- Hola Remus, te extrañe mucho. – le respondio ella.

- Yo también.

Remus Lupin era el mejor amigo de Lily y viceversa. Ambos se llevaban excelente desde los once años, cuando ingresaron al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se conocieron en el mismo tren al cual estaban ingresando, para que los lleve al colegio por última vez. El expreso de Hogwarts, un tren escarlata, que transporta a la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela. Al llegar, ambos, por primera vez a Hogwarts y someterse a la selección de un sombrero, el cual dice a cual de las casas del colegio perteneces, ambos ingresaron a Griffindor. Aunque esta de mas decir que el sombrero tubo muy en cuenta la posibilidad de que pertenecieran a Ravenclaw, aunque la valentía de estos puede mas que su inteligencia.

Todos los años, Lily viajaba con Remus en el tren, pues sus amigas vivían muy cerca de Hogsmade. Una desgracia según Lily, por que lejos de considerarlo un placentero viaje con su mejor amigo, lo tomaba como una tortura. Viajar con los amigos de Remus, los Merodeadores como solían decirse ellos, era una ventana abierta para que la chica sacase todo "su carácter fuerte" a la luz.

-¿Es necesario? Conozcamos nueva gente, por favor — rogaba Lily

- No. Vamos, no es tan malo.

- Si es son 4 horas con ellos. (N/a: no se si son 4 horas en el tren pero tenia q batir algún número)

- Pero es como una hora con cada uno, Peter no te cae tan mal.

- Peter es un tonto, haría cualquier cosa que Sirius y James.

- Pero no son mala gente, solamente son un poco egocéntricos. Pero tenes que admitir que han cambiado, el año pasado eran muchísimo menos molestos que en quinto. Si los llegaras a conocer.

- Paso

- Son 4 horas restale la de los prefectos, y con las otras tres te podes hundir en mi regalo.

- ¿Regalo? — pregunto intrigada con una sonrisa.

- Toma, conociéndote lo vas a odiar, pero mi abuela me lo dio para vos.

- Un libro romántico merza eh. — Remus la miro con cara de súplica — lo voy a leer quédate tranquilo — la verdad era que a Lily no le parecía nada estúpido el libro pero no se lo podía decir a Remus, le avergonzaba demasiado. Este libro no iba con su personalidad. Remus esbozo una gran sonrisa, la cual recibió por respuesta un beso en la mejilla. — Vamos a mi condena. — Y luego de un suspiro de Lily se encaminaron en búsqueda de los chicos, pesadillas en la vida de Lily.

- ¿Como la pasaste en el verano?

- Bien, y ¿vos? ¿Petunia se caso finalmente?

- Sips. Cara de caballo decidió perdonar al porcino mal oliente por haberle metido los cuernos con la maldita serpiente voluptuosa unos meses antes de la boda, después de cinco años de salvaje amor y cortejos para el ruidoso y molesto y desagradable coito, que se efectuaba al lado de mi habitación.. - un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lily de tan solo recordar esas asquerosas situaciones.

- Veo que estuviste viendo mucho a Steve Irwin

- Si, voy a mandarle una carta para ver que carajo sale del conjunto de un caballo con un cerdo con sifilis... o alguna otra enfermedad de transmisión sexual que se agarro de la víbora.

- Ves hay gente peor que los chicos...

- No, creo que estan al mismo estatus.

- Vamos... Peter y Sirius no son tan malos.

- Peter es un tremendo tarado, y Sirius... bueno, es el mejor amigo de Potter y siempre esta potenciándose con el y defendiéndolo, ni hablar de sus malditas bromas. Imperdonable.

- Yo hago la logística de sus bromas y sin embargo no me odias... Creo...

- Pero es distinto, por que a vos te quiero, y a Potter no. Y a vos te quise antes de odiar a Potter, y a ellos los conocí después de conocer a Potter.

- Una explicación muy lógica

- Si ...

- Fue sarcasmo...

- Perdón estaba pensando en otra cosa. - Lily se quedo mirando el interior de un compartimiento donde estaban dos rubios en un momento cursi de besuqueo.

- No creo que pueda aompañarte, la nena esta ocupada. – dijo Remus con un nudo en el estomago - a los chicos no les va a hacer gracia.

- No, por que no se enteraran. No estoy de humor para momento celoso merodeador

- Es que no nos comprendes.

- No, y me siento feliz así.

- Una pena que no nos comprendas y no tengas compañera de viaje este año. Tendrás que compartir todo un día de viaje con gente incomprendida...

- ¿Ves? Es un martirio. Vamos a conocer a algún ravenclaw inteligente e interesante. O un cariñoso Huppy. ¿Que hay de un Sly?

- Caíste bajo para preferirlos antes que a nosotros.

- ¿Que a los Sly? No, vos estas entre los raven y los huppy. Los chicos si estan abajo de Sly.

- Y el cariño a la casa...

- El nacionalismo es xenofobia...

- Pero...

- Igual que las peleas por estupidos cuadros de futbol y quidditch... racismo e idiotez.

- ¿Entonces por que ganas puntos para tu casa?

- Por que intento superarme a mi misma

- Excusa para todo... maldita...

Se escucharon varios gritos y Remus se giro hacia la chica:

- Bienvenida a tu condena.

corto, corto, lo se... mañana subo el segundo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: _"Con el pie izquierdo y bien enterrado"_**

- ¿Dónde esta Lunático? — Pregunto un chico con ojos avellana y pelo color azabache, de lentes y baja estatura.

- No lo se James — Respondió con vos cansada un chico de estatura medianamente alta y ojos grises. Estaba recostado en los asientos intentando dormir mientras su amigo lo acribillaba con preguntas.

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

- No lo se James

- ¿Crees que este con Lily?

- NO LO SE JAMES, DEJAME DORMIR. –grito desquiciado Sirius.

- ¡Lunático! — dijo James alegremente mientras su cara pasaba de preocupación, a alegría, a curiosidad por si estaba Lily, a alegría al verla y a la sutil y asesina arrogancia.

- Hola chicos — Dijo Remus sonriente.

- Hola — dijo fríamente Lily.

- Hola preciosa. ¿Decidida a salir con migo? Es el ultimo año Evans no lo desperdicies.

La sangre de Lily había comenzado a hervir, y estaba a punto de lanzar una sarta de insultos, pero pensó en Remus, respiro y se sentó. Dejando a los chicos perplejos de su buen comportamiento.

- ¿Qué sucedía que gritabas, Canuto? — pregunto Remus. Sirius Black se levantó haciéndole un espacio a Lupin para que se sentase. Tenía los ojos rojos y con ojeras. Se lo notaba cansado y enojado.

- Jamsy no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, por que estaba ansioso de ver a su chica — dijo fulminando a James con la mirada — y mientras intentaba dormir acá, el nene seguía molestando con preguntas tontas de la chica.- Sirius se gasto en marcar la palabra chica las mil quinientas veces que hizo anuncio de esta en su discurso. ¿Potter enamorado? se pregunto Lily que notaba el color rojizo de la cara de James acompañado con una expresión de odio dirigida a Sirius.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Lily no los quería. James y Sirius siempre estaban intentando llamar la atención de todo el mundo. No les importaba si molestaban, eran ellos y ellos. Se creían lo mejor y que todo el mundo babeaba por ellos dos. Pero con James, Lily tenia un tratado especial, dado que este siempre la estaba invitando a salir y diciéndole lo mucho que ella se moría por el, cosa que sacaba de quicio a la chica.

Lily intento sumergirse en el libro, pero al estar por la cuarta pagina y darse cuenta que estaba mareada y que no le había prestado atención a nada decidió hablar con "Remus y los Bárbaros".

-¿Por qué no esta colagusano? — Pregunto Remus dándose cuenta de la ausencia del cuarto merodeador. Peter Pettigrew, un chico bastante feo y pequeño que hacia todo lo que James y Sirius hacían.

- Creo que Peter nos cambio por alguien mas- dijo trágicamente James.

- Como lo envidio — murmuro Lily, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchasen, todos menos Sirius que dormitaba.

- Creo que es hora de la reunión, Lilita- dijo Remus para apaciguar lo que podría llegar a ser otra pelea.

- Anda Lily, voy a estar esperándote.

- Sabes, no tengo mas ganas de pelear con vos, se nota que seguís siendo el mismo estúpido que todos los años. No se por que pero pensé que este año cambiarias. Me equivoque. Creo que yo también soy algo estúpida. ¿No? Vamos Remus. — y dicho esto se fueron.

Lily se sorprendió a si misma cuando decía las palabras anteriores, le había parecido una reacción muy madura. Pero ella no creía que James pudiera cambiar. En realidad no había pensado en el. ¿O si? Ya ni ella misma se entendía, lo cual era algo que ella no soportaba, pues no le gustaba perder el control.

James por su parte se sentía triste y enojado. ¿Ella confiaba en él y el la defraudo? ¿O ella lo dijo solamente para callarlo de alguna manera? Que estúpido había arruinado todo. O que estúpido caí en su mentira. Un montón de pensamientos distintos pasaban por la mente de James. Había pensado en él, que bueno, felicidad. Si pero no fue para bien, si no por odio, tristeza. O fue por esperanza, felicidad. Y la decepcione, tristeza. O me mintió y caí, enojo.

Remus estaba muy callado desde la respuesta de su amiga y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no sabia por que lo había dicho, de que no podía interpretar la mente de su amiga, como hacia espontáneamente antes. Lily estaba cambiando, o estaba loca.

Y Sirius había abarcado todo el asiento otra vez y se había sumergido en un profundo sueño. No sin antes prevenir a James.

- No lo pienses mucho que te vas a carcomer la mente, y vas a estar triste o enojado o valla a saber uno que. Y no tengo ganas de aguantarte. — Era obvio que después lo haría, pero en ese momento solamente quería ayudar un poco a su amigo y dormir. Cosa que ya estaba haciendo.

Al regresar de la reunión de prefectos, Lily y Remus se encontraron a Sirius profundamente dormido abarcando un gran espacio y a James mirando hacia fuera. Se sentaron ambos junto a James, por que por razones de sueño un lado del compartimiento estaba ocupado. Y entablaron una muy buena conversación sobre Quidditch. En realidad solo James y Remus lo hicieron, dado que Lily solo escuchaba desinteresada. Hasta que los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus planes en luna llena.

Remus era un licántropo y, los merodeadores y Lily, siempre lo habían ayudado. La chica sabia desde primer año, pues lo había descubierto y siempre le curaba las heridas. Los chicos se enteraron en tercer grado y en quinto habían logrado hacerse ilegalmente animagos y así poder ayudar a su amigo. Sirius era un perro, James un ciervo y Peter una rata. Por ello tenian esos apodos: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Remus, Peter; Sirius y James, respectivamente. Al llegar Remus en primer año, el director hizo que se plantase un árbol muy violento, El Sauce Boxeador, el cual estaba en la entrada de un pasadizo que llegaba a la casa de los gritos, una mansión supuestamente embrujada. Aunque en realidad los "violentos fantasmas" fuesen solamente Lupin transformado.

- Podemos dar una vuelta por el bosque y luego ir a la casa de los gritos. — Propuso James.

- Exploración y diversión. Me parece perfecto. — Acepto Remus.

- Lo que hacen es una irresponsabilidad — opino Lily.

- Lo que hacemos no te incumbe — arremato James.

- ¡Si me incumbe si esta en peligro la vida de mi… ! — Lo que comenzó como un grito termino en un susurro seguido por un rojizo coloramiento de la cara de la chica.

- ¿Tu qué? — Pregunto James con una sonrisa sobradora. - ¿Tu mejor amigo? Yo creo que la vida de este no corre peligro. ¿Tu que, Evans?

- Mi nada — contesto esta silenciosamente aun como un tomate. No entendía que había dicho, ni por que motivo. No tenia control sobre ella misma, que le pasaba, estaba muy confundida.

- Admítelo, te preocupas por mí.

Lily no contesto. Lupin no emitía palabra, estaba boquiabierto. Sirius dormía. James molestaba a Lily con preguntas y acusaciones. Y una atmósfera extraña se apodero del momento. El color rojo de Lily pasó a ser de vergüenza a odio, un odio profundo y fuerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. James se seguía burlando y ella callada acumulaba ira, pero en un momento no pudo más y estalló.

- ¡CALLATE YA POTTER, SOS LA PERSONA MAS DESAGRADABLE Y EGOCENTRICA QUE HAY!... OJALA QUE… OJALA QUE… - y luego en un suspiro con una vos muy triste y calma, acompañada con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, contesto — ojala que algo te borre — y se fue.

Lupin estaba pasmado, Sirius seguía durmiendo y el mundo de James se desmoronaba. Lily le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que lo odiaba y se merecía la muerte, pero esta vez fue distinto, fue en serio. James cerro los ojos y su cara se escondió tas unas lagrimas.

Ni siquiera Lily habia entendido muy bien la escena del vagon. Tal vez solo era un acumulamiento de sentimientos malos que rebentaron ante las molestias de Potter, sea como sea, las lagrimas no dejaban de oscurecer su mirada.

El tren se detuvo, Lily bajo corriendo y llorando se metió en un carruaje y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Llego a su habitación y lloro aun más. Pasados unos minutos revolvió su baúl y extrajo un pergamino prolijamente escrito con algunas zonas donde la tinta se había corrido por alguna que otra lagrima.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — pregunto.

Bajo a la sala común, se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego y comenzó a releer la carta como tantas veces ya había echo.

Al bajar del tren, los chicos se encontraron con Peter y se dirigieron sin hablar hacia el castillo. James estaba en un estado que no tiene mejor descripción que inerte. No emitía palabra. Una completa parálisis facial se apodero de su cara. Comía lentamente. Y la expresión de nada que llevaba en su rostro la tenía desde que la pelea con Lily. De vez en cuando un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Lupin se levanto y se fue sin decir nada, necesitaba saber como estaba su amiga.

Al entrar la vio ahí sentada llorando, se le acerco y le dijo:

- Sabes que James no lo dice en serio.

- No es eso, no se por que reaccione así. No se de quien hablo, ni que me pasa. Últimamente he estado estúpida.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?

- Por que desde que… - callo un segundo y luego dijo pensativamente — he estado llorando por todo, desde esto. — y le entrego el pergamino a Remus.

- ¿Qué es?

- La carta de Kyle.

- Pero ya se esa historia.

- No, no la sabes.

Remus se sentó y comenzó a leer la carta.

Lily:  
Cada dos meses tiendo a hacer esto, en general, lo más amigablemente posible. Pero en tu caso haré una excepción por que yo te traicione, pero vos también me lo hiciste a mi, cosa que no puedo tolerar. Primero voy a aclarar mi hobby número uno: Novias de dos meces. Es algo que permite estar con muchas chicas. Eso no implica que no les meta los cuernos, pero descubrí que sin estar de novio solo puedo tener sexo con chicas fáciles, en cambio en dos meses puedo tenerlo con alguien más exclusivo.  
Nuestra relación no fue la excepción. Yo estuve con varias chicas, pero vos no te me quedaste atrás. Esa noche en la que estábamos en mi cama, mientras dormías, te escuche mencionar varias veces a James Potter. Debo admitir que lo ocultaste muy bien. Eso te diferenciaba de varias chicas, no babeabas por Potter, mas bien lo odiabas. Una excelente actriz, Lilian. Esa noche que creí haber vencido tu frivolidad y luego mencionaste a ese tonto.  
En fin todo esto me deja dos lecciones. Una es que me pueden traicionar, lo cual no me gusta y me encargare de eso. Y dos que sos una perra falsa.

Saludos, Kyle.

Kyle era el novio, ahora ex, de Lily. Un chico muy lindo y aparentemente simpático, de séptimo de Hufflepuff. Le había dicho de salir a Lily en las vacaciones, pues ambos se habían ido a vacacionar al mismo lugar. Lily gustaba de el, hacia exageradamente un año, y no dudo en aceptar la invitación del chico.

Cuando ella había leído la carta, se le había roto el corazón. Y aunque a ella no le gustara esa expresión, sabía que no había mejor descripción para la presión que sentía en su pecho. Lo más perturbador para la chica, era que no estaba segura si era por Kyle. No sufría su ausencia. Sufría la traición y algo más que no sabía que era.

En el comedor James, ya no podía más. La comida no le pasaba, y si lo hacia estaba salada por lagrimas escurridizas. Se estaba tragando el llanto, por lo que le dolía la garganta. Estaba triste y se odiaba por ser quien era. Y estaba enojado, odiándola y amándola al mismo tiempo. Muchos sentimientos y una expresión de nada, se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron.

Remus estaba inmutable, pero comenzó a enojarse poco a poco.  
- Te acostaste con él y no me dijiste — susurro. El le contaba todo y ella le había fallado. Tal vez era exagerada su reacción pero esa actitud no era para nada típica en Lily. — TE ACOSTASTE CON …EL Y NO ME DIJISTE — grito mientras James entraba — TE ACOSTASTE CON …EL Y NO ME DIJISTE. A menos de dos meces — Remus estaba tan enojado que le costaba hablar — Sos una… Sos una sucia ra… Después decís que James y Sirius son rápidos y asquerosos.

Lily rompió en lágrimas. James comenzó a leer el pergamino. Para cuando Lily reacciono y se lo saco de las manos, James ya había terminado y estaba por explotar.

- Bueno veo que tenemos mucho en común. — dijo fríamente. Estaba muy enojado, por causas que no sabia, pero estaba muy enojado.

- Sos un cerdo insensible, Potter.

- Sabes, solo una cosa nos diferencia, yo soy fiel a mis amigos.

- No somos parecidos, yo no…

- ¿Cuánto hacia que estaban juntos cuando te acostaste con él? ¿5 semanas? Por el comentario de tu frivolidad, doy por hecho que fue tu primera vez. Después yo soy el rápido. Por lo visto también me admiras por que me mencionaste ¿no?.  
Lily estaba al borde de la locura cuando tomo su varita y gritó — Expeliermus — (n/a: perdón fanáticos de cornamenta… pero lo q sigue se pone feito) el cuerpo de James salio despedido hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la sala. Lily se le acerco y dijo entre llantos — Gracias Potter por que teniendo una pesadilla con vos pude darme cuenta de que mi novio no era mas que un cerdo como vos. Y no, no somos parecidos, por que si lo fuéramos, ya me hubiese suicidado. — Y dicho esto le escupió en la cara y se fue a su habitación.

Bueno, se qe soy muy dramatica (me voy dando cuenta de esto) pero desde el capi seis en adelante se normaliza un poco '

Dextra, ae, magicamente y poco originalmente es ayuda en latin (segun un diccionario)

gracias por los rr


End file.
